


No es hasta tus últimos momentos cuando te haces de valer

by Kiriahtan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr pov, Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Hamburr, Mención al duelo Hamilton-Burr, What-If, aunque burr tiene un crush GRANDE, casi todo el fic es introspección de burr lo siento mucho, el hamburr puede ser leido como gen o como relación a vuestro gusto, of Burr and Hamilton and their relationship, pero no sé si se da cuenta de ello
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: Request: Hamilton sobrevive al duelo.





	No es hasta tus últimos momentos cuando te haces de valer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ushio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushio/gifts).



> Ly (Ushio) me regaló una libreta nueva y yo le regalé un fic a cambio.  
> Como siempre he hecho una especie de mix entre el canon del musical y el histórico.  
> No me preguntéis el título, simplemente necesitaba uno para poder subir esto y lo he cambiado veinte mil veces intentando que quede una frase coherente sin éxito asdfgh.

No fue hasta que el cuerpo tropezó y comenzó a caer (como cae un titán, como debían de caer las Columnas de Heracles, allá en el viejo mundo) que Burr distinguió por fin el brazo alzado hacia el cielo. Agarraba la pistola como si de un prolongación de sí mismo se tratase. Como la mano de un ahogado alzándose hacia los cielos.

 Cuando los disparos rasgaron el aire y Burr comprendió que no había sentido el dolor de la bala, en ese momento entendió que había perdido: la bala de Hamilton quemó el aire igual que la suya quemó la piel y la carne.

Era un mal tirador, con el corazón en la garganta, agrandado y atrofiado por el miedo a morir y a hacerlo justo ahora, justo aquí, en este duelo y ante este oponente que lo había sido durante toda su vida y al que nunca había logrado superar, pero al que ahora había alcanzado. El tiro no se había perdido en el bosque sino que lo hizo sobre la cadera y Hamilton tropezó, perdiendo el equilibrio. El brazo alzado hacia el cielo, todavía escupiendo el humo de la pólvora como una estela (o un estandarte) aguantó firme cuando las rodillas no lo hicieron.

—¡No!

No se oyó a sí mismo gritar y no oyó su propio grito antes de correr. Le pareció que tardaba minutos en recorrer una distancia que el disparo se había comido en segundos, pero llegó a tiempo para agarrar el cuerpo de Alexander antes de que se desplomase sobre el suelo. El peso al caer contra él le hizo acabar de rodillas sobre la hierba, sujetándole entre los brazos.

—¿Por qué? —Demandó—. No. ¡Hamilton! —Le llamó—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —Los labios le fallaban igual que le fallaban los oídos, ensordecidos; podía ser por el disparo o podía ser por la falta de sentido. Alexader había disparado al cielo, pero ¿por qué?

—¡Burr! ¡Suéltale!

Las manos de su asistente aparecieron al momento siguiente, tirando de sus hombros para levantarle y arrancarle de allí. La manos tuvieron que tirar con fuerza, mucha. El médico interino, ocupando su lugar junto a Hamilton. Las manos del experto se movían rápido, mucho más firmes, mientras le abrían la ropa para buscar la herida y examinarla. Burr no escuchó lo que decía pese a que percibió la perturbación de su voz a su lado. Solo le miró mientras se giraba y hablaba (¿gritaba?) hacia el hombre que había traído Hamilton como asistente. Solo dejó que su acompañante siguiese tirando de él para alejarle, sosteniéndole también.

—¿Por qué ha disparado al aire? —Preguntó, demasiado bajo y demasiado vago (también al aire).

—¡Necesito una superficie plana para extraer la bala! —Estaba demandando el doctor.

—William Bayard junior —afirmaba Pendleton—. Su casa no está lejos.

* * *

 

 

El viaje en ferri fue largo y agónico como un velatorio prematuro. Grenwich Vilage, el lugar de Bayard, no estaba lejos y era donde el amigo de Hamilton les acogería a buen seguro según Pendleton. Conforme el bote batía las olas Burr intentaba entender los últimos minutos carentes de sentido.

Hamilton había alzando su pistola hacia el cielo como si quisiese alcanzarlo.

El médico se cernía sobre Hamilton que gemía, completamente lívido. Alexander gemía, incapaz de articular una palabra cabal, y Burr era incapaz de acercarse, dejando actuar al doctor mientras el bamboleo del bote y los gemidos inconexos de Alexander embrujaban sus sentidos.

Estaba seguro de lo que había visto, tan seguro como había estado antes de disparar de lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Estaba tan convencido de que Hamilton tenía una mejor puntería que él (cualquiera podía verificar aquel dato, para su amargura. Un punto más en el que siempre había fracasado frente a su enemigo acérrimo) que cualquier otro resultado era impensable. Incluso para él, que siempre preveía todas las opciones posibles; incluso para él, que nunca actuaba, que siempre esperaba, y esperaba, y esperaba demasiado, contemplando todos los escenarios a su alrededor, rodeado de castillos de naipes apilados. Ahora se desmoronaban, dejando ver tras ellos el telón desnudo. Y las consecuencias de sus actos.

La idea caló en sus huesos y le empalideció los labios, sin poder pronunciarla en voz alta entre los bamboleos del bote. El sol ya había salido pero las gotas de agua del Hudson lo opacaban, humedeciéndole la piel y helándosela. Hasta que la barca tocó tierra y mientras sacaban al herido, alguien afirmó:

—Hay que avisar a su mujer.

Eliza. Eliza, que ya había perdido a un hijo, a escasa distancia de dónde se había sucedido su duelo. Eliza, que Burr no sabía si había podido perdonar ya a Hamilton pero que ambos parecían estar intentándolo. (Verlo era doloroso. verlo era profundizar muy poco a poco en una herida vieja que no cicatrizaba). Eliza, que apenas había superado lo de Phillip y ahora él, que no quería dejar a su hija huérfana, la iba a hacer viuda. Lo había hecho ya, si Hamilton no se recuperaba de la herida. Ésta sangraba y sangraba. El médico la había taponado con la ropa de Alexander (Burr no había sido capaz ni de quitarse la camisa para ofrecerla, pese a querer; incapaz de moverse del otro extremo del bote, solo mirando. Mirando, pálido y callado como un castigo) pero la misma se había empapado rápido.

¿Cómo de egoísta había sido? ¿Cuánto pesaría su egoísmo si lo colocaba en una balanza (el símbolo de la justicia, irremediable y verídico, severo)? Por su propio miedo, por su propia seguridad, había estado dispuesto a matar. ¿Bajo qué derecho? Aquel no era el terreno de la guerra. ¿Qué clase de enemistad sostenía con Alexander Hamilton para justiciar tal acción?

¿Y cómo, por qué, de qué forma, cuándo había decidido Hamilton apuntar al cielo? No había dudado, había actuado como si ya hubiese tomado la decisión, como si estuviese seguro de antemano. Burr estaba seguro... ¿O intentaba convencerse? No, Alexander estaba seguro desde antes de pronunciar los diez pasos. Aquello, entonces, le convertía en un asesino aún peor, sin derecho a perdón bajo ningún caso.

Alexander. Ni una vez... Salvo aquella. La peor de todas).

Hamilton no había podido pronunciar ni una sola palabra en todo el viaje. Sus labios habían perdido el color conforme su cuerpo perdía la sangre. Jadeaba entre el dolor y Burr, culpable mano ejecutara, era incapaz de acercarse.

—Burr... Burr —le llamó su asistente. Le cogió del brazo, reclamándole con premura. Cuando Burr le miró se encontró con el rostro de William P. Van Ness contemplándole con seriedad—. Tienes que marcharte, por lo que pueda pasar.

—¿Qué?

Sabía perfectamente de dónde nacía la urgencia y el buen consejo. Las probabilidad de que Hamilton sobreviviese al duelo eran ínfimas y su amigo quería alejarle del peligro.

—No —respondió. No podía marcharse (y huir otra vez). Si había matado a Alexander no podía marcharse con el rabo entre piernas. ¿Qué diría aquello de su honor? Ese mismo que había querido defender en duelo.

Las cartas intercambiadas parecían ahora vanales. Las habladurías de lo que Hamilton había dicho o dejado de decir en aquella cena sobre él, también.

El sonido de la pólvora y el olor del disparo aún le quemaban los sentidos.

¿Por qué Hamilton había decidido apuntar al aire después de todas las cartas, de todos los insultos y prepotencias? Era incapaz  de entenderlo.

¿Cómo podía Alexander haber desperdiciado su tiro de una forma así?

—Burr. —Su asistente quería razonar.

—No —insistió—. Lo he hecho yo. Tenía que mantener un honor que no sabía si tenía. Alexander siempre le había acusado de lo contrario. Por eso había afirmado que no era una opción confiable. ¿Por qué decir todo eso, humillarle, hundirle, dejarle sin carrera una vez más, si no iba a mantenerlo en el momento de la verdad e iba a disparar al aire? (Burr tenía que mantener su honor y quedarse. Pero también necesitaba _entender_ )—. ¿Habéis avisado a Eliza...?

—... Está de camino. —Su amigo dudó unos segundos, mirándole a los ojos, antes de ceder y responder. Finalmente le soltó el brazo.

Burr no fue capaz de darle las gracias pero en su lugar asintió, con solemnidad. Las palabras no dichas de su amigo estaban más que claras en su mirada antes de retirarse para dejarle espacio.

Ambos sabían que los duelos habían sido declarados ilegales en Nueva York bajo pena de muerte. Por eso mismo Hamilton y Burr habían escogido Nueva Jersey como lugar para saldar su disputa. Seguía estando fuera de la ley pero sus consecuencias eran menos severas. Si además Hamilton moría Burr bien podía ser acusado de asesinato, entre otros cargos. La disputa por honor el día anterior había parecido suficiente para justificar la locura pero a la mortecina luz del día se diluía, carente de sentido, enroscándose con la confusión.

La puerta del salón estaba entreabierta; lo suficiente para no ver el interior, lo suficiente para poder oír las voces ahogadas al otro lado. En algún lugar (dentro del salón o en el pasillo) sonaba un reloj.

Había tomado asiento en el pasillo, las manos entrelazadas delante de la boca (sin llegar a rezar, temeroso de la idea de hacerlo cuando se le ocurrió) cuando escuchó el sonido de los pasos avanzando desde la entrada de la casa, rompiendo la cadencia de los sonidos que se habían instaurado en el edificio desde que habían llegado con la vida y la muerte escapándose entre los dedos.

—¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Está bien?!

Burr escuchó la voz de Eliza, rota, desesperada, y sus pasos (rotos, desesperados) mientras se abría paso hacia el salón.

—El doctor está atendiéndole...

—¡Dejadme pasar! ¡Tengo derecho a pasar!

Burr no levantó la cabeza para mirar cuando la mujer agarró los brazos de Pendleton intentando apartarlo. Oyó, no obstante, el crujido de sus dedos al crisparse, el sonido de sus pasos, de su voz ahogada por la carrera (por mucho más que la carrera, la carrera solo era un síntoma).

Ya he perdido un hijo así, decían los sonidos de Eliza. No podéis negarme pasar si voy a perder un marido también.

¿Cómo podía tener cualquier hombre corazón, coraje, para impedirle pasar? La respuesta era sencilla: no la tenía, pese a que su presencia pudiese entorpecer al médico, pese a cualquier otro motivo. Nathan Pendleton se dejó apartar contra su voluntad, contra su deseo también de proteger a la mujer de aquella imagen, y los pasos de Eliza se perdieron dentro del salón. Su sonido se convirtió solo en un rumor que Burr apenas podía distinguir por encima del tic-tac del reloj.

Van Ness no volvió a acercarse para pedirle que se marchara, pero Burr podía notar su tensión en el aire conforme los minutos y las horas pasaban. Angelica no había llegado mucho después, abrazando la mano de su hermana con desesperación (y algo más, como un naufrago), apoyándose la una en la otra.

Era media mañana tardía (aunque pareciese como si hubiese pasado todo el día) cuando el médico abrió la puerta del salón. Buscaba a Bayard, que era el dueño de la casa, con la mirada pero encontró también al resto de hombres en el pasillo. No se retiró pese a ello.

—La herida era severa pero he logrado cerrarla —anunció. Todos esperaron, Burr sin aliento (no le había dado su camisa cuando había estado a tiempo, en el bote, pero Hamilton se había llevado todo su aliento a cambio, secuestrándolo)—. Ha sido difícil pero vivirá.

El alivio colectivo fue palpable en el corredor como una corriente de aire que imita a un fantasma. Salvo que aquel era el contrario de un fantasma. Bayard apoyó una mano en el hombro del doctor.

—Gracias por su esfuerzo —dijo de todo corazón.

El susodicho asintió, aunque Alexander ya le había pagado sus servicios por adelantado, como se debía (y él también lo había hecho), y volvió al salón. Hamilton viviría pero no significaba que todo el trabajo estuviese ya hecho.

Burr respiró por fin, soltando el aire retenido que no le había pertenecido en las últimas horas. Hamilton viviría... Todavía no podía creerse el milagro, su buena suerte... ¿O era la buena suerte de su adversario? ¿Se había convertido en la misma por una vez? Era incapaz de pensar, pero Alexander viviría.

La mano de William Van Ness volvió a aparecer, apoyándose en su brazo, llamando su atención de aquesta forma. No necesitaba decir nada, actuando como recordatorio. Con el alivio entre las costillas Burr se dejó llevar, sacar de la casa. Hamilton viviría y en aquel salón estaban sus amigos, su esposa, Angelica... ya podía marcharse.

(Era un tirón desagradable, en las entrañas. En aquel salón estaban todos sus amigos y él debía marcharse. Su cuasi-asesino. Otra habitación a la que no podía entrar, de la que se le habían cerrado las puertas. Que se había cerrado él mismo).

Marcharse y esconderse. Alexander había vivido así que dudaba que fuese a denunciarle por el duelo dado que habían habían sido partícipes voluntarios. Aunque Burr recordaba haber lanzado él el guante primero en sus cartas... un buen abogado podría hacerse valer de este hecho para hacerle pagar a él toda la sentencia... Y Hamilton, pese a su impulsividad, era un buen abogado que además sabía ganarse al jurado de una forma en que él no sabía.

Al final del día llegó a sus oídos, escuchó (¿se lo había dicho Van Ness? Ya no lo recordaba) que Hamilton podía andar por su propio pie pero con ayuda y que había vuelto a casa. El rumor del duelo ya se había extendido, en voz baja como se extienden los cotilleos (la pólvora más eficaz) y él mismo oyó cómo se susurraba que el duelo había sido entre los dos, a raíz de las declaraciones de Hamilton en una cena que le habían valido a Burr las elecciones... Estaba sentado en una esquina del bar, con un vaso de dos dedos de whisky entre las manos, sin llamar la atención.

Alexander estaba vivo, seguía existiendo en el mundo. Ahora estaría o en su cama o en el salón de su casa en el Uptown de la ciudad, rodeado de su familia... Burr se alegraba, había descubierto que no quería matar a un hombre en duelo. Pero era una alegría amarga.

También se sentía engañado. Una vez más.

Como si una vez más Hamilton le hubiese hecho caer de lleno en un plan calculado que solo él conocía y que el resultado era que le dejaba a él humillado en la cuneta, deslucido, mientras Alexander brillaba más que nunca. Viviría, lo cual indicaba que él había estado equivocado al retarle a duelo o Hamilton hubiese muerto por arbitraje divino. Viviría, pero sería Burr quien había disparado mientras Alexander lanzaba su tiro al aire. En ese momento había parecido como si Alexander quisiese tocar el cielo y ahora lo había hecho: él quedaría como el villano d aquella escena. Toda la culpa recaería sobre sus hombros aún sin cadáver.

El mundo tenía amplitud suficiente para que se hubiese alejado corriendo de ese hombre mil veces, en mil momentos distintos, y no lo había hecho en ninguna ocasión. Ahora le tocaba pagar el precio.

Solo ahora se daba cuenta que haberse alejado de él y haber empezado en cualquier otro punto del amplio mundo, era la opción correcta.

Van Ness fue a visitarle. Una, dos, tres veces. De vez en cuando. En su estudio o en el bar en el que pasaba las tardes inútilmente, sabiendo que su carrera se había desmoronado con aquel tiro al aire de su oponente. Al menos no había tenido que dejar la ciudad, como hubiese tenido que hacer si Hamilton hubiese muerto. Sin embargo no tenía fuerzas para moverse, ni para mostrarse optimista, todavía bajo el embrujo del duelo que turbaba sus retinas y sus recuerdos cada vez que cerraba los ojos o los dejaba fijos en el infinito, sin ver realmente.

Para alivio de su amigo al menos se dejaba ver poco y en el bar no llamaba la atención. Las habladurías irían decayendo dado que la sangre no había sido mortal. Pero para él sí lo había sido. Era su final y lo sabía. Nadie se sentaba a beber con él siquiera, salvo su amigo, a pesar de que era lo que habían celebrado de él antes de las elecciones, su mejor baza. Como se había vendido, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para vender nada.

¿Había tenido razón Hamilton al desprestigiarle? ¿El arbitraje había sido justo, en realidad? ¿Hamilton había sido sincero al decir aquellos alegatos sobre él, había dicho lo que opinaba realmente de su persona? Había dicho que era poco confiable... y él había intentado alcanzar su objetivo a cualquier cosa, haciendo lo que tuviese que ser necesario... siguiendo el ejemplo de Alexander por una vez en su vida precisamente.

Una figura apartó la silla enfrente de él y se sentó sin pedir permiso. Hizo un gesto al camarero e indicó que le trajese también una bebida.

Cuando Burr alzó la cabeza, sin ganas realmente de hacerlo, para ver de quién se trataba, se encontró cara a cara con el fantasma que le embrujaba.

No encontró sus labios para decir nada, pero después de días de que aquel hombre encantase cada uno de sus pensamientos, no se le ocurría qué decir. Se quedó mirándolo inmóvil con el whisky en la mano mientras le traían el suyo a Alexander Hamilton. SU rostro tenía color en las mejillas, aunque aún parecía algo lívido (¿o eran impresiones suyas? ¿Era su cabeza queriendo forzar en su piel la palidez mortal que tenía en la barca al cruzar el Hudson, como si estuviesen en la mismísima embarcación de Caronte?) ya no parecía al borde de la muerte, ni siquiera con la capa negra de vestir.

—Oí que estabas aquí —rompió el silencio, sin decir dónde o de quién lo había oído. No sonaba, tampoco, como un muerto. Sonaba vivo. Burr se sintió temblar por dentro como una hoja.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —La voz le raspó la garganta para abrirse camino, como un croak.

—Pensé en venir a compartir un trago —contestó Alexander como si nada—. Eliza no me deja tocar el whisky en casa, afirma que aún estoy convaleciente.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿Dos? ¿O diez? ¿O cien?

—Lo estás. No deberías beber en tu...

—¿Estado? —Se le adelantó por completo Hamilton y se rió de inmediato.

Sí, eso iba a decir, pero se calló ahora.

—El alcohol no me va a reabrir la herida y salvo que vayas a dispararme de nuevo, viviré.

Hamilton supo de inmediato, por la sombra que se cernió sobre el rostro de Burr, que había sido inadecuado.

También lo habría sido decir que Burr tenía peor cara que él y eso que no era a él a quien habían disparado, pese a ser cierto.

Burr contempló a Hamilton. El camarero había traído su vaso hacía un rato y ahora le dio un sorbo, sin apurarlo de golpe. Ya no eran jóvenes alocados bebiendo en una taberna mientras conspiraban en voz demasiado alta. A pesar de que Hamilton parecía siempre esquivar parte de las condiciones de ser adulto, sin que el mundo se las reclamase, para asombro de Burr. Hamilton siempre había tenido algo (o mucho) de inexplicable ante sus ojos. Nunca había podido entenderle del todo, pese a esforzarse por ello.

Ahora menos que nunca, cuando se esforzaba más que nunca.

¿Por qué había disparado al cielo? Le había aniquilado con aquel simple gesto, pese a que no fuese ahora un asesino (gracias a los cielos) pero Burr no podía entenderlo. Recordó el escándalo: el panfleto que el propio Hamilton había escrito y lanzado, contando los detalles de su aventura y su extorsión por la familia Reynolds... El daño que había supuesto... y Burr todavía no entendía por qué Hamilton había tomado aquella decisión.

La imagen de Hamilton cayendo al suelo pero todavía apuntando al cielo, como si con ese gesto quisiese alcanzarlo, seguía grabada en su cabeza, imposible de hacerla desaparecer. Estaba ahí cuando parpadeaba y estaba ahí cuando abría los ojos de nuevo.

Como una condena.

Tenía que preguntar. Tenía que hacerlo. Sentía que no podía vivir si no lo entendía.

¿Y por qué había ido Hamilton a buscarle al bar si no?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué apuntaste al cielo? —Quiso saber en voz alta, por fin.

Hamilton le devolvió la mirada y tardó unos segundos en contestar. Pero no porque no lo suiese. Burr lo vio perfectamente: le estaba dando tiempo para prepararse para escuchar.

—... Era la única opción posible que se me ocurrió, la única solución viable —confesó al fin.

No podía rechazar el duelo: creía en lo que había dicho y lo había defendido por carta porque era cierto, por tanto una vez que le había retado no le había dejado escapatoria; le explicó. Pese a las consecuencias políticas, religiosas y morales, que tiraban en la dirección contraria de su voluntad... Pese a las consecuencias familiares, que ya había sufrido suficiente y que le pedían, más incluso que las tres anteriores, que diese un paso atrás, que se olvidase del honor, de su reputación, de cualquier cosa a cambio de no hacerles sufrir más... Todo el dolor que Eliza y Angelica habían soportado había sido culpa suya, siempre, y aquella vez lo sería una más. No había sido capaz de hablarle mirándola a la cara, sino que lo había hecho de espaldas mientras escribía su última carta, cuando Eliza se había despertado temprano, antes de que partiese para el encuentro...

Aquella había sido la única solución que se le había ocurrido, en un movimiento desesperado. Como el panfleto Reynolds, como el consejo que le había dado a Phillip tres años atrás.

Terminó su vaso y Burr todavía no había tocado el suyo desde que había aparecido frente a él.

—Lo siento, Burr —confesó finalmente. Y Burr tembló. Hamilton sonó sincero.

Hamilton lamentaba que su única solución pasase por arrollarle a él por el camino.

Me alegro de que estés vivo, le quiso decir pese a todo. Pero no encontraba la voz, entre el pecho y la garganta. Alexander pidió otra ronda para los dos, sin intención de marcharse todavía para su sorpresa.

Se separaron horas después, cuando el bar cerraba y, colocándose las capas negras y los sombreros, se separaron al caer la noche.

Por primera vez en días Burr fue capaz de sentir el frío, aplacado por el verano, de la brisa nocturna en la piel.


End file.
